


The Coming Dawn

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Orgasm, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: When Astoria finally allows Draco to bite her, neither of them were expecting it to be quite this intense.





	The Coming Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hphet's second challenge](https://hphet.livejournal.com/194923.html): Rating: R.

He went slowly at first, nibbling along her neckline and prolonging her sense of anticipation. She was nervous. It was a natural reaction, she knew, but it still shamed her. She knew he would never hurt her; not unless she asked. When his fangs brushed against the sensitive skin of her throat – right above the spot where her pulse pounded wildly – she shuddered.

“I won’t hurt you.”

His weight lifted from her and she felt his elbows pressing into the bed on either side of her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Draco hovered above her, watching her intently. His normally blue-grey eyes were dark, although she knew this time it was from lust rather than hunger. Licking her lips, she stretched her arms up and around his shoulders, playing with his soft hair.

“I know.”

“So…?”

Shifting beneath him, she sighed. “You want to bite me.”

If possible, his eyes darkened a touch further. “I do.”

“Why?”

To her, it was a simple question. To him, however, it seemed important. His sharp, pointed features softened a little as he leant in so he could brush his lips over her forehead, then trail them down along her cheek. He halted before she could kiss him, however.

“I love you.”

“I know.” She grinned when he chuckled. “I love you, too.”

“I want to share every possible pleasure with you. My bite won’t hurt you, I swear.” Leaning in again, he nuzzled his nose into the base of her throat, breathing deeply. “I’m told it can be the most pleasurable thing it is possible for a human to experience.”

Astoria shivered, tingles running all over her skin. She wanted this; had wanted it since she had discovered that Draco had been turned. Still, she hesitated. In an attempt to relax a little, she ran her fingers lightly along his back, kneading them into his shoulders.

Draco had always been able to help her calm her mind. She didn’t know what it was about him, but his mere presence in her life just made everything better. The smell of his hair, the sense of safety she got when she was near him, even the small things, like the fact that he opened doors for her; it all added up to a wonderful life together. Or, _un_ -life, as the case may be in the not-so-distant future. Taking another deep breath, she let it out slowly.

“Yes.”

There was no time wasted. Draco raised his head just long enough so she got a look at the remains of the beautiful blue-grey of his eyes disappearing behind the black of a feeding vampire.

“Tori,” he whispered as he leant in to kiss her.

The tips of his fangs brushed against her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Unable to help herself, she flicked her tongue against them, curious to see how they differed to normal teeth. She didn’t get the chance to explore far, though, as Draco shuddered and let out a groan the second she touched the gums they grew from.

“Tori…”

Resting their foreheads together, Draco shifted on top of her. His arousal was clear, causing her to smile.

“ _Yes_ , Draco.”

He didn’t stop moving, even as his fangs sunk into her flesh. They were like two sharp pinpricks. She had expected a much stronger sensation of pain, but this… This was _perfect_. Astoria’s mouth opened on a moan as pleasure rocked through her.

“O – ohh, Draco…”

Her legs parted instinctively, allowing him to slip a thigh between them. He continued to move, increasing her pleasure, despite the fact that they were both still fully clothed. Her eyes closed and her mouth slack, Astoria gave in. Her entire body trembled, her back arching as waves of pleasure rolled through her. She was vaguely aware of Draco freezing on top of her before she collapsed back into her soft bed, completely spent.

*~*  


“Tori?” Draco’s voice was harsh; rough. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What’s wrong?”

He had woken to an empty space beside him. It was not unusual, what with him waking during the night and her during the day, but he found it disturbingly worrying, considering what she had just allowed him to do. Blinking, he raised himself onto his elbows, realising that he had apparently not moved since collapsing down into her embrace. A soft hand being placed between his shoulder blades prevented him from moving further.

“It’s nearly dawn.”

The bed dipped as Astoria settled herself beside him. Rolling slowly, he landed on his back, staring up at her in the gloom of their bedroom. The sight she presented had his insides squirming once again: her long, pale blonde hair was knotted, and her lips kiss-bruised and swollen. It was the two small marks on her throat that he focussed on, however. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers gently over them.

“This will not be a regular occurrence.”

She grinned. “Are you telling me, or yourself?”

He knew he was telling himself more than her. Hell, _she_ probably knew it as well. He had made no secret of his desire for her since they had re-met a year previously. He had also always been honest with her about his newly-acquired ‘inheritance’, so to speak. She had not shied away from him, however, even when he had made it clear that his desire for her was both physical and as a source of blood for himself.

His bloodlust had been the more difficult aspect to control of the two. Astoria’s scent was so enticing that he was surprised that she hadn’t been approached by vampires other than him. He knew he would have smelled them on her skin, though, if she had. And now… _Now_ they would smell _him_. They would know that this beautiful woman had been claimed; would be able to smell it on her even when he was far from her. A sense of possessive pride welled in his chest as he watched her. He hadn’t expected that night to be so… _intense_. Every other person was just a meal. No one else had managed to make him come simply from their taste alone. Tracing his fingers from her throat to cup her cheek, he pulled her to him.

“Both.”

The kiss this time was tender, but it still got his blood pumping. Draco knew that, if he wasn’t careful, then he could manage to hurt her quite easily. Holding his desires back had been difficult, but he would continue to do it. It was more than worth it; _she_ was worth it. By the time she pulled out of the kiss, his eyelids were drooping with the coming dawn.

“Sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake.”

He watched her go, his night vision enhanced by his vampiric blood. The small smile on her lips when she turned at the doorway would not have been visible to any other creature, he knew. No, that smile was just for him.


End file.
